You Belong To Me
by Saba Shiekh
Summary: Love is very strange feelings for Ayato Sakamaki. but Yui changed him. There was only two ways in front of Ayato, either save his life or his lover. What will he choose or what type of challenges, he would face regarding the strange feelings of him. Ayato-centric. A simple, yet complex love story of Ayato and Yui.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Recently I've finished watching Diabolik Lovers, though I searched its manga but couldn't go with its games, so, I've decided to wait for its next season. Though it is completed bloodshed story, but I've decided to add some others colors in it too, beside red. Almost everyone is psycho in the series ( except Yui) but still I like Ayato's character, due to his personality and hidden care. So, I've decided to write something on his inner feelings, must tell me, you like it or not. And I should write more or not. Thanks to everyone who takes time for reading this. English is my second language, so sorry for mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Diabolik Lovers, neither Ayato.

* * *

Love? It was simultaneously foreign but familiar word for Ayato Sakamaki. If someone utter this word for him, few weeks ago and told him that one day, he'll be victim of this hunter, he would never believe the teller, or might be killed him.

This word is only brought pain for him because he never felt something like love or near this feeling.

He was never loved by his family. Three of his brothers were his half brothers, who never care about him. He neither care about them. His own brothers had not so much affection for him either. Kanato always had twisted mind and Laito was always thinking about women and blood.

Well! He never was different from his brothers. But the most painful thing was that his parents also didn't care about him.

He had not a good relationship with his father. His father was always on the business tours, or if he was at home, he never bothered to give any attention to the triplets whose mother was unloved by him. On the other side, Cordelia behavior was totally abusive towards him. She never cared about his feelings. The only thing, his mother cared was to gain the throne of Sakamaki, which she could get by making Ayato successor.

His relationship with his family never was ideal, but i should say abusive.

As a result, he also didn't care about anyone in his life, beside his triplet brothers. Though, he never said it aloud, but he little bit cared about them. But it was also not ideal brotherly love, but at least, it was there. He never expressed his true feelings to them but instead he insulted them by calling insulted-nickname to express that he was annoyed by his feelings towards them.

His life was also not ideal. The past life with his mother, left marks on his life and his psyche. Specially on his feelings, where he thought, he is only one strong and special in this world. Back part of his mind, always thought about mischievous things, which brought everyone attention towards him. No matter, how much he insulted his brother, but he loved to gain their attention. Despite his mischievousness and arrogance, he loved himself to being such a devil.

But his shallow life turned out suddenly, when someone very special came in his life.

She was one of the sacrificial brides. Yui Komori came in his life.

He was the first, who saw her, but his welcome was not welcoming.

And he also was the first, who bite her, but at the same time, he seemed to lost control when she was drawing in the pool. He couldn't control himself and kissed her. Though, it was not his first kiss, he was naturally pervert, so he did kiss and more than kiss with many girls. But that kiss was very different from those 'things'. After that, he started to feel slight changing in himself and his feelings. Specially, towards the sacrificial bride.

He got angry when he got to know that Shu bit her. He didn't understand why couldn't he stand with this fact that anyone could bite or touch Yui other than himself. He knew that, sacrificial bride was for every brother, but he couldn't help himself to get jealous with everyone which came near Yui.

He started to consider her, as his possession, though he knew he couldn't take her for only himself.

Though, he sometimes, invited his triplets to enjoy her blood with him, but still he was possessive freak for her.

He knew, he was hurting her, but he couldn't himself to stay away from her. Neither, he could understand his own feelings.

But day by day, he was attracted towards her. He wondered how beautiful she was! (beside the fact that, he called her flat-chest) his predatory eyes scanned her every moments. And sometimes, he felt annoyed to think that how much soft and fragile she was. Why didn't she fight for herself. Why was she so kind? But at the same, he adored her for this reason.

He loved her to be timid and fragile, so he could protect her from the outside world.

But at the same time, first time in his life, Ayato felt afraid. Afraid of losing her.

After so much time, he started to feel alive. For vampires and specially in the case of purebloods, long life is just a curse. And after her arrival, he started to feel alive and he inwardly loved this feelings as much that he didn't want to lose it.

But he knew, soon, she would die because of Awakening.

But his fear was unleashed when his uncle tried to steal her and she stabbed herself, just to protect himself.

He remembered her last words. "I'm stabbing myself because I don't want to hurt anyone because of me"

Yes! She said "anyone" but he knew that something was in her eyes which was saying him that it was only for him.

That time, he realized that, how much miserable, his life would be, if he lost her.

And when he poured the medicine in her mouth by his very own mouth, he amazed that how much alive himself was!

He loved the feelings of her lips on his harsh ones.

He loved the feelings of his body below him.

He loved the feelings when she stirred and her Sherbet pink eyes tackled with his emerald greens.

He loved the feelings of her heartbeat next to his diabolic heart.

That time, he realized he loved to be like that.

He loved herself like that, vulnerable and below him.

He loved her very own being, alive and in his arms.

He loved her.

Ayato Sakamaki loved Yui Komori.

He didn't care about the audience, he took every moisture of her lips before leaving them.

"A..ayato..kun" Yui stuttered but he put his index finger on her lips.

That time, he didn't want anything beside hearing those special words from those beautiful lips which nectar, he took.

"Say 'you belong to me'"

He wanted nothing but to claim her.

He didn't care about what his brothers would say or what anyone say about his relationship with her. He just wanted her and her only. Similarly, he also wanted her to be his and his only.

And he only got rest, when he would listen from her own mouth that she belong to him.

"Ayato-kun... Wh...what are you.." Before she could complete her sentence, he gulped her lips again.

"Just say, you belong to me" he repeated his question with authoritarian.

His brothers were watching the show with boredom expression on his face, Subaru, Shu and Reiji left the room already, only his triplets were present but he didn't care about them.

He touched her cheek with his palm and put his forehead on hers, eyes fixed on hers.

"Just say it Yui... You don't know how much I was afraid that that bastard snatch you from me"

He took her hand and put it on his chest where his heart was beating very fast.

"Just say it Yui that you belong to me! Otherwise I don't know if it will be stopped"

He felt Yui's breath stopped for a moment to listen his words.

He saw a tear, slipped through the corner of her left eye.

He gulped the tear with his lips.

Before he could repeat his question again, he felt Yui's hands encircled his neck and pulled his face towards her.

Before he could ask anything, he felt her lips on him again and the simple lip lock turned into passionate kiss.

After few moments, both disentangled themselves from each others.

He saw smile on her face and felt his lips upward into smile too.

He again pulled her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"You belong to me"

And this time it was statement, rather than question.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! thanks for reading, this chapter held place between two seasons of Diabolik lovers. Rating can change in further chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

"You belong to me"

Until, he uttered those precious words, his life slightly changed. He could feel the strange but warm feelings inside of him which he couldn't understand, though he like it.

He looked at Yui, so beautiful, so innocent and so fragile. And in the first time of his life, he paused for a moment.

He was sadistic freak, but first time in his life, he reprimanded himself to hurt someone so precious, so loveable.

He didn't understand his feelings towards his food but he knew, one thing very well that if he lost her, he would lost himself.

She was nothing like him, but he saw his reflection in her. A reflection, which he hid inside the corner of his heart. He buried every bad memory of his life in the darkest corner of his heart. The memories of being an ignorant child from his father side and abusive from his mother.

He remembered the time, when he played hide and seek with his brothers and hoped that, with the help of that game, he could hide himself from the sharp eyes of his mother, which was same as him.

He stared at the beautiful face of his lover.

" Lover" somehow, he liked this word.

She was beautiful and his mind wanted nothing but only take her right and there.

He was naturally sensible boy but because of his situation and dark childhood, his naughty nature brought twisted mind.

He wanted to consume her and drank from her until, he left her empty.

But at the same time, he didn't want to dry her because he could not imagine his life without her anymore.

So, he decided to take her easy.

He looked at his triplet brothers. Though, they were not have ideal brotherly relationship but they understood each others very well.

His brothers witnessed, how much he looked afraid and miserable, when their uncle decided to snatch Yui from him and when they thought, she was dead.

"Do you wanna play teddy?" Kanato said to his teddy bear.

And without saying goodbye to his brothers, he left.

"Ayato..kun... You..are..hea..heavy" he felt someone stirred under him.

He grinned to saw her, beneath him and this gave him feelings of rejoice. Yes! She was there, under him and writhing like a fragile rose.

But she was more jasmine than rose and he liked her, like this.

Yui tried to push him but he didn't move. He didn't care about her discomfort, until she was with him, below him and his.

Laito gave him mischievous looked, then turned to Yui.

"have fun bitch-Chan"

Ayato grinned to see his brother left, Laito was much like him and was his partner in crime. He knew, when he gave him this type of look, it meant that he was giving him indication to do something dirty.

But Ayato wasn't sure, he really wanted to do something dirty with her or not.

He turned to her, she was still staring him with her big innocent eyes.

"Aya.." Before she could complete his name from her lovely mouth, he swallowed those lips.

This kiss took only few seconds and he departed from her.

Her hairs were complete mess and she looked beautiful to him. That time, he wanted nothing but increase this mess more.

But not in the lounge. He was not modest type but he thought Yui only belonged to him and he didn't want to let anyone see what was his and only his.

He sprang on his feet and looked at his beauty again. He could saw clear confusion in her eyes but soon, he would clear her confusion.

He scooped her in his arm, her confusion enhanced.

"Where are you taking me?" Her jingling voice echoed near his ears.

He tightened his grip around her and whispered in her ear.

"you'll know soon"

His voice was heavy with need.

Though, he could transport them in his room with his vampire speed but he didn't bother so. Because he wanted to take it slow and painful for himself too.

He wanted to test his own patience too. Though, patience was never his great quality.

After few moments' painful wait, he opened the door of his room.

Yui was never in his room before. Though, he also did some fun with some previous brides, but he never put them in his room.

His room was something precious to him. The place, where he could be like, he was in reality.

His room was only his salvation.

Even, none of his girlfriends was with him in his room.

All those girls were nothing in his eyes, just a piece of trash and something for his and his brothers' entertainment.

But Yui was an exceptional.

He still didn't believe in love, but if something like love exist in this world, he knew, he was feeling for Yui the same.

He threw her on his bed but he didn't realize that he unintentionally cared about that she didn't get hurt with his throwing-act.

"Ayato..kun.." She stuttered his name and he never thought that his name held so much sweetness, but knew this now, when she uttered his name.

He came above her.

"Say, you belong to me"

He knew, once he marked her his, no one would ever possess her.

But for this, he wanted her consentfirst.

Though, he never cared about someone's will but as I said, Yui was always exceptional for him.

"What are you saying Ayato-kun?" This time, Yui asked without stuttering.

"I want you pancake and for this, I want your consent first"

He saw something changed in the eyes of Yui.

Like, something soft and warm. He didn't understand her feelings and what was in her eyes, but he wanted to explore her as soon as possible and still, she was testing his patience by not answering him.

He felt, her hand came to him and touched his chick, that warm feelings still in her eyes.

"Why do you want my consent Ayato-kun? I know, you can take me without my permission but why do you bother to ask?"

For a moment, he dumbfounded.

Yes! It was a question, why did he bother to ask from her first?

"I... I don't know" he answered truthfully.

He thought, she would reject him now but she smiled amiably.

A very warm smile which he never witnessed before.

"Yes! I do"

"huh?" Her answer was confusing but he was already verge of losing his patience.

So, he took her "I do" as her permission and attacked her like hungry beast.

She was still clad in the dress of his mother and as much as he hated his mother, he confessed in his heart that she looked stunning in that dress. But meanwhile, he was eager to torn that dress apart as soon as possible.

But before it, he had to take her blood first.

He was starving for her blood, for her body and for her every being.

He pierced his fangs on alabaster skin of her neck.

He loved to taste her blood on his tongue.

His both hands were roaming on her body and he did understand that she was not that flat-chest girl whom, he thought, she was.

He was eager to taste her body but still, he knew the ritual of vampire Marking.

As an heir, he was taught every important pureblood's ritual in his early age as well as vampire's Marking.

Few minutes passed and his hands were still on her body and fangs inside her neck.

"Ayato-kun.. This is...hu..hurting" he heard, her weak voice but he simply ignored her.

Her blood was addictive and he was addicted and he wanted more.

She tried to push him weakly but still he didn't faze.

Few minutes passed and her voice became feeble and he heard the panting and moaning from her mouth and he loved those voices.

Suddenly, voices stopped and the eerie silence scattered everywhere in the room.

He lifted out from her and looked her face.

She was passed and his heart started to beat faster.

Did she dead?

Did he kill her?

He didn't know, he checked her pulse and heartbeat.

Those were slow but still there.

He cursed himself to be such a greedy freak.

In one whole day, he feared from someone. He was afraid to lose her.

Her.. The essence of his very being.

He thought about to save her.

He didn't want to ask help from one of his brothers, because he knew, as a result, they would ask sharing, which he never tolerated.

He started to panic but suddenly he stopped because he reminded something.

It was time, when one of his servant's wife was dying and he did something to save her.

It was road accident and his valet and his wife were with him, when that happened.

His valet gave his blood to his wife to save her and she was saved with this act.

And next moment, he pierced his fangs on his wrist, where his mother took blood from him in his childhood.

He took his blood in his mouth and kissed her to deliver that blood in her throat.

After few attempts, she started to stir.

He didn't understand why, but he felt alive once again.

He looked at her and first time, he saw something terrible in her eyes.

He never understood the warm and good feelings because he never faced this type of feelings in his life but he understood the opposite feelings very well.

He saw, how much her eyes held fear, anger, betrayer and sadness at the same time.

He wanted nothing that time, just to punish himself to hurt her like this.

He wasn't understanding his feelings very well but he just only understood that his life would be nothing without her.

That time, he decided to punish himself.

How much sadistic and masochistic he was, he wanted nothing but to punish him.

For this, he decided to stay away from her for few days, until she would be stable and he would taste the bitterness of his own medicine.

Next moment, he left the room to left his lover confuse and bewildered.

But he didn't know that he would not able to see her for very long time. And it was punishment of him, decided by his very own fate.

After few hours, when Ayato Sakamaki came home, he got to know that his lover left him and none of his brothers knew that where was she?

* * *

 **A.N.: Second chapter has done. Instead of Yui, I've decided to make this fic based on Ayato's feelings and point of view. Ayato called YuiChichinashi which means "flat chest" or "no-breast" but I prefer "pancake"**

 **Secondly, I thought to write this chapter lemon but I'm not lemon-type writer. (though, I read lemon) but this story required intimate scenes but instead of sexual scenes, I decided to expose feelings of Ayato towards Yui. But must tell me, do you want lemon in this type of situation? I just want something passionate between them and describe their inner feelings as compared to graphic scenes. So, do you want it or not. Also tell me, do you want any episode from Yui's point of view or not. I am trying my best to make characters canon, do you think Ayato is oc? I just make this story as love story, not sadistic harem story. So, must tell me, how much I'm successful in this? Thank you very much to read my fiction guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! thanks for reading and sorry for late update. This episode is held place in the season two of Diabolik Lovers, I'm just Aayto' condition in the absent of Yui. well! enjoy the episode now. And please must comment about your view on this episode.

Disclaimer: I not own DL

* * *

YBTM 3

Anger, ferocity, agony, pain... hurt or helplessness? What was Ayato Sakamaki at this moment, when he lost Yui, he didn't know. He really didn't know. He just knew one thing, he didn't afford to lose her. After so many years, centuries for him, he started to feel alive. After the abusive behavior of his mother and cold shoulders from his family, he started to hope. In a sadistic way of hope, but still there was hope. In his loveless heart, he started to feel love. No matter, how much sadomasochistic he and his love were, but still he was started to feel love. A sick type of love, but love is love. It was never healthy for anyone, so love was his mind's made heaven for him and at the same time hell too.

Now, he was between hell and heaven. Neither in hell, nor in heaven. He was heavenly beautiful creature of hell. Now, he didn't understand what to do. Where to find his food, blood cell, Pancake or whatever she was, he just wanted her. No matter what, Ayato was just only thinking about her.

His brothers noticed the absent of Yui, but they would find another toy to play, so they didn't care. She was mere toy for them. She was mere toy for him, but even the toy, she was that toy for him, whom kid never wanted to loss. Even in sleep, that kid wanted to hug that toy, because that toy was always salvation for the kid, whenever he thought about unknown monster, who would come to devour him. He never wanted to loss that toy. And Yui was that special toy for him.

He didn't remember how much precious antics of his palace, especially of his room, he had broken down. Similarly, he didn't know how much broken down he was! He just knew one thing, he had to find his Yui, otherwise, he would soon lose his sanity. Wait! Wasn't he already insane? So, for saving the least amount of sanity in him, he had to find Yui.

He didn't count how many days were passed. For him, it was eternity, which was never passing away from his life. He didn't bother to flirt with his previous girls. His favourite sword was always hung on his belt to strike. He even never bother to eat or drink something. One thing, he was continuously doing, was searching Yui. His surety of sanity.

He didn't remember, what time it was, when Laito told him that Mukami brother were the one who captured her.

He didn't take a moment to go before her.

"Those low class creatures... How dare they?" He gritted his teeth with anger.

His vampire speed didn't allow him to waste any moment and he went before Mukami house.

Before he could enter the room, where smell of Yui was coming from, he halted. His pureblood high hearing senses allowed him to listen what were Mukami brothers were discussing.

"You should make him your eve Ruki"

He couldn't recognize the voice of brother but he could understand the term "Eve" very well.

"I can't..." It was Ruki, he thought.

"Why?" It was another voice.

"Because she's already marked"

Ayato's lips turned into smirk to listen it. Yes! He already had marked her. He was uselessly worried about his incomplete ritual of marking.

"But it's incomplete. Isn't it? She's virgin"

"How do you know Kao?"

"I can smell this from her"

His fist tightened to listen it. How dare those low creature to smell what was his and only his.

He would tell them, who was king of this world?

Before, he could come inside and take them down. He listened something else.

"Yes! It's incomplete ritual, but we can annihilate it by some ritual. Once we do that, she would be us"

"How dare they?" He thought fretfully.

But before he could punish those low class creatures, he should get Yui and saved her from those things. He didn't know, how much time that fight would take. So, before taking them down, he had to get Yui and complete the ritual to make her his only forever.

With the strong determination, he came inside their home and found Yui unconscious there.

He came close to her. Finally... After so many days like eternity, he got what wanted.

She was in front of him, the ethereal beauty of her was blooming in the luminous of moon.

He touched her face and faced her to him. In the first time in his life, he touched someone so gently, so carefully. Like she would breakdown mere with his touch.

Suddenly his eyes widened. There were several bite marks on the whole arm of Yui. He checked her legs, neck, back, every part which could check in her clothes on.

Suddenly, his rage heightened. How dare they? No matter, what type of sick bastards he and his brothers were. But no one of them, did this type of animalistic act with her.

The voice of chuckling, he heard very close to him.

"Like, what you saw Ayato Sakamaki?"

The voice was one of the brothers but he knew, everyone of them were present behind him.

No matter, how much he wanted to rip them apart, but Yui... His Yui needed treatment and he had to get out that damn place as soon as possible.

In the first time in his life, Ayato Sakamaki controlled his rage and thought about someone else except himself.

And third time in his life, he thought that he would die with guilt to see his girl in this state, near to death.

He scooped Yui and with his vampire speed, he got out of the place. He knew, they were after them but they were just low class creature, nothing compared to speed of pureblood heir.

But in his rush, Ayato didn't notice one more thing that he cursed the fragility of Yui and he damned on himself to make her like this. Weak and fragile. In the first time of his life, he wished that she would be strong like his mother to protect herself.

* * *

NOW, press review, hurry up. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back, this episode held place after the second season, I hope, You'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DL.

* * *

Drugs, it was a right word to describe the position of Yui in the life of Ayato Sakamaki. Even, he didn't take the complete taste of that drug and he started to feel addictive, then what will happen, when he would eat her completely? He didn't have idea, but he wanted to experience it, as soon as possible but there was the great obstacles, standing in from of him.

Despite his marvelous speed of pureblood, he was outnumbered by them. Now, he was standing in the lush green forest, the tall rainforest's trees were surrounded them, in their complete proud way, their heads were touching the sky, just like the pride of pureblood, just like him. Mukami brothers were in front of him, ready to strike and take what was his.

And there was he, facing them and holding Yui in his arms like treasure to him. Yes! She was treasure for him and no matter, what would happen, he didn't allow anyone to snatch his treasure from him.

He groped his sword on his back to conform its existence, but before he could unleash it, someone held his hand. It was a boy with blond hairs, he always forgot his name, though he was his classmate. There was malicious glint in his eyes but he was also pureblood for nothing. Whatever, his mother did with him in his childhood, but it made him strong and best in every field, specially in the field of marshal art, because in the eyes of his mother, it was most essential skill for heir to learn.

Though, he still was little bit unsure about to fight with all of them. He defeated his uncle and evil of his mother already, he was an heir of pureblood and son of demon's daughter. But that uncertainty was not about him but his lover.

Ah... That was new word in his mind and he really liked it.

So, he tightened his grip around Yui with the help of right arm and his left leg kicked that blond guy, on his sensitive point.

Blondie screeched in pain.

"You should save your pretty face Blondie.." He spat on him and took stance to fight with them, Yui was still unconscious in his one arm.

"Bastard! Get back Sow back and I can spare your life" the tall boy with scarlet hairs warned him.

Ayato wanted to laugh on his claim, he might be forget that Ayato was pureblood and it was not possible for any low class creature to kill him.

He unsheathed his sword from its halt, Yui was still in his arm. It was time to make them realize that whom they were tackling?

The scarlet-haired boys came to him, while other two were still on their place. One of them was seemed like psycho like his on of his triplet, Kanato and other was seemed like Reiji and standing proud like he was probing over the tactic of Ayato's fight.

If he was that intelligent what he seemed like, then Ayato should beware of him.

He took stance and it took only few seconds for him to scare the arm of scarlet-haired boy.

"Never ever try to fight with me..." His expression was full of pompous.

Scarlet boy was on his front on the ground by the assault of his sword. Blood was pouring out from his arm, Ayato gulped to see the blood but he couldn't stoop so low to lust for that low-class creature's blood.

Suddenly that boy smirked to him and he felt sharp pain in his back. He turned around to see the culprit and it was again the Blondie, who stabbed in his back.

That pain couldn't kill him, but there was something with the dagger that enhanced the pain and making it unbearable for him.

Blondie laughed on him, red haired boy followed him, while that psychopath and tactic were still standing on their place.

NO...

He couldn't lost his precious Yui. So, before he collapsed on the floor, he composed himself and bore those pain.

His both hands were busy in handling Yui and sword at the same time, so he couldn't take out the dagger from his back, so he simply let it stay there, until he dealt with those creatures.

He grasped his sword with new determination and ran toward the Blondie first. He knew, other could assault on him, but with one hand and weight of Yui, it was impossible for him to deal with all of them at the same time.

So, he decided to deal with Blondie first. By stabbing on his back, Blondie was bare handed.

He didn't know, what type of weapon they held and what were their skills. But he had to fight with unknown enemies, no matter what happened. To save love of his life... To save himself from his own self.

Blondie tried to stop his assault but it wasn't use for him, he could see that Blondie didn't fight in his life. He heard that he was some kind of Star of famous magazine and he knew this type of weak creature very well, who only had pretty face.

He hit on his feet and grasped him before he collapse on the floor. This time, he wanted nothing but rip him apart but other brother hit the sore spot on his back and he wiggled for little time.

Red haired boy grasped his right arm and tried to take Yui from his arm but he used his sword to gash on his stomach.

Ayato smirked, when he screechedwith pain.

He felt sharp pain again on his back and felt his blood on his back, but he still was standing. For the sake of his psyche love and his diabolic heart.

He turned towards Blondie, he wondered that why did two other bothers not fighting but he didn't have time to ponder over this issue later.

Blondie tried to kick him with his weak feet, red haired was even powerful, but now he was injured. So instead of gashing sword on him, he didn't want to assault on that pathetic pretty boy.

He jabbed his elbow in the stomach of Blondie and kissed the floor.

Two out and two were remaining. His rational mind was telling him to transport himself from here but his stubborn self was recalling lessons of bravery.

That dark grey haired boy came towards him, his steps were calm and steady.

Ayato tightened his grip on Yui and saw the boy in front of him. His back pain was intensing with the passage of every moment. He knew, if he transported himself and Yui to his palace, it took toll on his body.

Dark haired boy was not standing in front of him and he saw glinted weapon in his hand, which was unnoticed by him first.

He took a deep look of his lover and tightened his grip on her once again with new determination.

From there and on, no matter what happened with himself but he would protect Yui, either on the price of his life.

He didn't care, he really didn't care.

* * *

A/N. Thanks for reading guys, Can you guess, what will Ayato do next? and what kind of relationship, he will have with Yui. I read about Ayato's power of transportation, but he is injured in this situation, so Do you think I should transport them or not?

one more thing, this fic is written from the POV of Ayato, so I didn't mention Names of Mukami brothers, I hope, you understand. Until the next time, Goodbye... Khuda Hafiz.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Own DL.

* * *

It took few seconds for Ayato to decide. His or his beloved's life.

He decided, he had enough life, now it was time to give something to the precious doll in his arm.

He looked at the grey horizontal lines on sky.

It took mere seconds for him to make him fly on the sky.

Full moon was showing its luminous face to the creatures of night.

He was pureblood, they were not. There was huge difference between him and those low class creatures.

He never had wings, but this trait was taken from his mother by him. And first time in his life, he was content to think that he was his mother's child.

"His mother's child... Huh" he smiled bitterly, like he was mocking on himself.

He saw from the sky, those creatures were tried to chase him. He couldn't see their expression, because of distance but he could understand their shock and frustration on their face, when he flew away with their hunted from them.

He still was feeling pain on his back, but as moonlight had shown, his was pain subsided. Full moon always brought power for vampires, especially the pureblood. But at the same time, it increased the bloodlust also.

Now, Yui was in his arm, but still, strangely he felt only one emotion now, instead of thirst.

Worry.

Worry for her wellbeing.

Worry for her health,

Worry for her life

And worry for his very own life.

Because, he didn't know what will happen to him, if he lost her.

NO... He even didn't want to think about the any chance of losing her.

After few miles away, when he felt that he was away from those brothers.

He put Yui on the thick branch of tree and tried to reach the dagger on his back.

It was very hard for him to reach out for dagger.

After few attempts, he reached out the dagger but he felt intense pain to take out the dagger from his back.

Damn on those creatures.

Damn on those lap dogs of his father.

And damn on his father, who created Eve and Adam thing.

Now, he was uncertain that what should he do now? Because he didn't expect this type of situation, in which he was now.

He thought that Mukami brothers would give tonight time to him but he was arrogant enough to think that he would take any scratch from them. But he really appreciated the fight, which he had with them.

But now, Yui was injured and intense usage of his power also took its toll on him.

He knew, Yui needed medical aid as soon as possible as well as him. But he didn't care about himself, he had to find cure for Yui.

Though, he had best option as Reiji, but he didn't want to fall in debt of his brother. So that, he would not need to share Yui with him in future. He knew the shrewd nature of his big brother. So, he decided to take another risk.

He knew one name, who could help him. Though, it also was a risk but it was safe as compared to his sophisticated brother.

He took out dagger from his back with some efforts and threw it on the ground. But his efforts made him bleed more. So, he decided to let it cure naturally, as he was in full moon's light.

It took few moments for him to knock at the door of his future benefactor.

It took less than one minute, when door was opened and the face of middle aged man appeared in front of him.

He tightened Yui's torso around his arms once again and upped his head as the heir of Sakamaki.

"May I help you young man?" The grey haired man asked politely but Ayato could see a clear wariness in his purple eyes. His eyes were proof that Ayato was in front of right person.

"Dr. Kaede, my name is Ayato Sakamaki and I came here..." This was a difficult part of him. He never asked any help from anyone. Though, Kaede was a Noble and his daughter was classmate of him but still it was very tough for him to ask anyone, to help mighty Ayato Sakamaki.

"Oh... Ayato-sama! It's great pleasure to meet you..." The man was more than happy to know him that who he really was.

Ayato smirked to watch over his attitude. No matter, how bad his father was but Sakamaki had great name among vampires as well as humans and Nobles always took oath to serve purebloods. Then, how did it possible for this man to deny "Your Truly" (wink).

Ayato stepped inside of the house. It was clean wooden cottage with sophisticated interior, which somehow reminded him Rieji. Might be, every intellectual has same taste, he thought.

Suddenly, Kaede's eyes caught his injured back.

"Oh! What happened to you? You're injured!" Kaede's doctor's senses were awakened to see him in this state.

"Leave me, just treat her"

He led Yui softly on the couch in the lounge.

"But Ayato-sama! Your back.." He protested weakly. Ayato glared at him and showed the glint of his sword.

Kaede terrified to see the intimidating threat and retreated.

"Some ex-human vampires abused her like this" his fist clenched once again to think about those vampires.

"Bastards.." He murmured.

Kaede tried to touch her wrist but he abruptly held his hand.

"What happened Ayato sama?" Kaede boggled with his act.

"What were you doing?" His eyes narrowed with suspicious.

"I... I was checking up her condition Ayato-sama" Kaede stuttered to see rage in his eyes.

How dare he tried to touch his Yui. No matter, what he wanted to do, but he could not allow anyone to touch what was only his.

"Did you take permission from me?" His voice was stern and held fake rage. Though, he knew, doctors need this type of things to cure but still how dare he tried to touch his Yui.

"Ayato-sama, I... I "

"I asked Kaede, did you take permission?" Everyone should know their place in the presence of Ayato-sama.

"I'm sorry Ayato-sama" Kaede downed his eyes and he smirked to see his reaction.

"Good..." He nodded, then turned to Yui once again.

"Do you have any comfortable place for her?" He asked without taking off his eyes from his beloved.

"Yes! We've guest room. Though, I don't treat people at my home, but I've enough stuff for emergency like this" Kaede explained to him and Ayato could sense shiver in his voice. He loved to make them shiver in fear from him, he was completely proud of him, because of this act.

He lifted Yui once again. "Lead me to the place" he commanded.

Kaede followed his order and leaded him to the room.

It was spacious room and the bed was also look comfortable there.

He once again repeated the act and took a keen glance of room to see that if any intruder could come here to snatch his Yui or not. And he found the room satisfactory, because there was no window, just ventilators which were closed now.

But suddenly, he realized that Yui was human and she needed fresh air unlike them.

"Open the ventilators and you can start your work"

Kaede again followed his order silently.

After the room was illuminated with light of moon. Kaede started again his treatment but once again Ayato held his wrist.

"Where is your gloves Dr?" Ayato gritted his teeth. That low-class doctor again tried to touch his Yui directly.

"Oh! I just forgot, Ayato-sama! Give me a minute" Kaede smiled half sheepishly and half frighteningly.

Ayato nodded and turned to his beloved. She was still unconscious.

He stroked her hair softly. "You'll be alright soon... I'll never allow any harm to come on you" his eyes softened to see her face.

He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Ayato-kun! You're here?" It was melodious and familiar voice for Ayato but he was sure, it wasn't voice of Yui.

He turned towards the object of his distraction.

There was she. His ex-girlfriend, Ai Saito, daughter of Kaede Saito.

"So?" He lifted his eyebrow to her.

She stared at him for a moment and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh! Ayato-kun! I believe you'll come to me one day... I'm so happy" she nuzzled to his neck. Though, Ayato touched her before and did more than touch with her but he didn't want to feel the touch of anyone else in this sensitive situation like this. Because, he knew the bloodlust at the time of full moon and he didn't want to cheat on his beloved either.

He was bad, he knew but he didn't want to be a cheater.

He pushed Ai roughly from him.

"What's wrong with you Ai?, I've cleared that it's over" he jerked her hands from him and she noted Yui on the bed.

"Oh! Yui is here...what's wrong with her?" She came to her immediately. (A.N. Yui was classmate of Ayato, so Ai knew Yui as her classmate).

"Don't dare to touch her" Ayato held her hand as usual.

"Ayato-kun, I was just checking.." Suddenly she stopped."She's the reason, isn't she?" Her purple eyes blazed with rage and hurt.

Suddenly her nose upped in the air and she saw her hands which was soaked in blood but it was not her blood.

"Ayato-kun! You're inju.." Before she could complete her sentence, someone interrupted.

"What are you doing here Ai-Chan?" It was Kaede, who called his daughter.

"I was checking on you father"

Ayato could see the tear in her crystal clear eyes.

If he wasn't fallen for Yui, Ai was always best choice.

She was most beautiful girl and heartthrob of his school.

She had luscious blue colored wavy hairs which reached at her hip.

Her alabaster skin was smooth without any scar saved the temporary hickeys and bit marks from him. Her body wasn't flat like Yui, she had figure like Bollywood star which could be wished by any girl.

Though, Ayato always attracted towards figure of girls but Ai was exceptional. She had same dark past like him.

Her mother was pureblood and always abused her to find a pureblood man for her and for this she pressurized her like hell. Their dark past led them to close with each other but Yui came in his life and he had blinded to everyone including his girlfriend.

But she wasn't like other girl, her love for him reached to lunacy and after many attempt to get him again, he didn't saw her again, because he was search in Yui and didn't have time to attend school.

Now, she was in front of him again like a broken doll but he only cared about his Yui. But there was something inside of him, which was stroking on his heart. He didn't know what but he felt something.

"You should go now Ai" her father commanded her to leave but she didn't.

"I'll help you father" she stated without leaving any room of argument.

They were close to each other, so he knew that she was closed to her father.

"Ayato-sama?" Kaede looked at her questionably.

"Let her" he nodded and dr. started their work.

"Ayato-kun! You're injured.. Let me help you" she tried to touch him again but he stopped her.

"Pardon me Ayato-sama! But you need medical aid, otherwise it'll be harmful for you and you won't able to protect this girl" Kaede requested again politely.

"Yui..called her Yui-sama" Ayato commanded in stern tone.

"Well! I'll"

"Please Ayato-kun.." Ai pleaded once again.

Ayato paused for a moment, they were right. If he was injured, anyone could take his Yui from him.

"Fine.."

"Please follow me to the other room"Ai knew his nature very well that he never follow her command so she used word please to made it as request.

"No, I'll never leave Yui" he tightened his sword again.

"If you can't trust us Ayato-kun, we will not able to help you" she asked politely.

Ayato pondered over her words and gave in.

But before leaving the place, he glared Kaede.

"If something happen to her. I'll make sure to kill you and your daughter as painfully as I can"

Kaede nodded and the pair went towards other room.

Though, he was in relationship with her but he never came here because Ai was living with her mother before. But when he left her, she was useless for her mother to reach pureblood's throne, so, her father brought her here. He knew about her father that he was doctor.

She softly made him sit on her bad and took off his hoodie, then started to unbuttoned his shirt underneath.

He could feel the shiver of her hands and the lust and worry in her eyes.

She undressed his upper torso and took first aid box to clean up his wounds and bandage it.

His heighten senses could hear her cold sighs, her tongue touches her lips again and again and soft sobs of hers.

It took several moments for her to bandage him on his injured parts.

Before he could turn to her, he felt her lips on his shoulder. He stiffed and held her hands on her head.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you"

Why couldn't she understand that he was losing his control again and he did only want Yui this time in his arms and her blood on his tongue. But damn on her condition and damn on those brothers.

"Just remember that Ayato-sama! Your beloved is on mercy on my father" she said with stern eye contact with him.

"And you should remember that your place is below the pureblood like me"

Suddenly, her eyes changed color and there was only lust inside of them.

"Then, take me below you, Ore-sama!" She purred in his ears and he chuckled darkly.

"You made happy Yours Truly. So, I think I will give reward you. But not now, after when my Yui will be alright"

Ayato's mind worked fast that he shouldn't mess with her, when he wanted Yui healthy as soon as possible.

Her eyes glinted with happiness but at the last sentence of him, it became sad again.

"What is in her which is not in me?" She asked incredulously.

Ayato boggled with her question.

Really, he never ponder over this question that why did he fall in love at first place with her?

But he didn't have answer. No one had answer, because love never asked this type of question. Similarly, people had no answer of any "Why" in this regard.

"None of your business" he tried to sound cold as he could be to hide his embarrassment.

During his embarrassment, he loosened his grip on her and she took benefit of it. Her hands started to roam on his upper torso and this time he didn't object.

It was long time, he didn't take pleasure from any woman.

Her hand started to roam near the waistline of his pent.

"Don't..." He warned but she led on. He groaned in frustration and held her neck in rage.

"Never, ever go against me"

She chocked in pain and he let her feel the pain for a moment and left her when she started to gag.

"Now, you understand me ne?" He repeated again. She nodded.

Suddenly, he heard the shriek of Yui.

He forgot about Ai and held his sword to go toward his beloved.

No... Nothing could happen to his Yui. He would kill anyone and destroy anything if something happen to her.

Once she was saved, he would never ever left her side for a moment. He decided with determination while heading towards Yui.

* * *

I hope, You did not get bore and Ayato was not OOC, if he was, please let me know. Thanks for reading guys...


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! how are you all of you? Happy First Day of 2017. Must read my A.N. after reading whole chapter,

Disclaimer: I do not own DL

* * *

The only thing which came into Ayato's mind was kill and blood.

How dare someone's hurt his Yui.

No matter, what did he do with her? But nobody else had any right to touch her, talk to her or more than that hurt her.

The shriek of Yui, not only hurt his eardrum but also his heart.

It took only few seconds for him to reach the room, where he left his beloved.

Yui was continuously shouting and Kaede was standing their terrifying.

"What did you do to her bastard?"

He grasped collar of Kaede's shirt, sword's edge was on his neck.

"I..I di...didn't do...an...nny...th..ing.." He felt Kaede's body shiver with fear and he applaud himself inwardly.

He loved, when people fear from him, but now it was matter of his beloved and he wanted nothing, just to rip this doctor's head from his body.

"Ayato-kun! Leave father" it was Ai who cane to aid her father but he jerked her hand to stop her.

"Ayato-kun leave him, he didn't do anything with me" it was soft voice, not above than whisper, but his heightened vampire sense heard it clearly.

He turned abruptly and left the Kaede, who collapsed on the floor, Ai came to help her father to stand.

"Ayato-kun! It's not his fault" Yui whispered again, he looked into her terrified eyes and filled her torso in his arms.

"What happened?" Unexpectedly, his voice was soft.

"I...I was just overwhelmed... I thought...I thought, he was another vampire who came to. ... came to drink my blood"

His grip tightened around her to listen her terrified voice.

"Did he.." His tongue faltered for a moment, he couldn't even think that his Yui was touched or misbehaved by someone, the mighty Ayato Sakamaki didn't find courage to utter these words.

But somehow Yui understood the meaning behind his incomplete sentence. "No, he was just bandaging me"

Ayato grunted in anticipation and saw the scene in front of him.

Kaede was still terrified but he could see rage in the eyes of hers.

"You ungrateful freak, we sheltered you and cure your lover, and you're returning your debt like this?" She screeched with rage but Ayato could saw pain in her eyes clearly.

Kaede tried to stop his daughter but she seemed like disobedient freak too.

He smirked at her.

"I told you, I'll reward you, didn't I?"

Ai was befallen by his statement and he felt satisfied to do this to her.

"Hmm... I.."

"Ayato-sama! It was just misunderstanding, forgive my daughter. Now, let me allow to complete my treatment to Yui-sama" Kaede interrupted his daughter and Ayato bade him to do his work.

Yui saw him in his eyes, he assured her with his eyes like everything-is-fine.

Yui nodded and Kaede started his work.

Suddenly, he turned to Ayato. Ayato could see hesitation in his eyes.

"What is it doctor?" His accent held disrespect, but he didn't care.

"Ayato-sama! I've to check, any injury of anywhere else on her body...for this..." He stopped like he was frightened like hell.

"For this, Yui-sama has to.." Grey haired doctor again halted.

"What's it doctor? You're wasting my time" he asked fretfully.

"For this, he has to undress your Yui-sama, Ayato-kun" Ai drawled every word in one breath.

His eyes witnessed flame for a moment, but next moment he smirked.

"You'll do this and bandage her" he beckoned Ai, she glared at him with rage.

"Ayato-kun.." Yui tightened her fist on his arm. Suddenly, he realized about his bare upper torso.

He patted Yui's face to ensure her, his presence.

"Doctor leave the room" he commanded sternly, Kaede was following his command, Ai was still glaring at her.

"Ayato-kun! No one try to feed from me, from my..." Yui tried to explain him, "from my..intimate parts" she finally completed her words. Ayato's muscles relaxed to listen her explanation.

"Huh.. It means, we don't need to stay there for long"

He asked from Kaede, who was about to leave the room.

"Just for one day, until your and Yui-sama's injuries would heal completely" Kaede answered with bow head.

He nodded to him and cued him to leave them alone. He followed what he said but Ai was still there.

"Hey! Yui-Chan.." Ai greeted her sardonically, he could see clearly mocking in her eyes for his beloved and he didn't like it.

"Hello, Ai-san" Yui greeted back.

"You should leave too Ai" Ayato grunted.

"Oh! You should spend some time with your girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend" he corrected.

Yui looked at him with confusion.

"Is she your girlfriend Ayato-kun?"

"She was" he again corrected in fretful tone.

He didn't like this type of thing, he wanted to be alone with Yui, as soon as possible. His breath was hitched, his throat was dry and Ai awakened something inside of him, who wanted to release itself and didn't want to touch anyone but Yui.

"Oh! I'm just going, don't glare me Ayato-kun" Ai said with fake smile.

She stepped towards the exit door, but before going outside, she turned to him and reminded him something with wink.

"Don't forget to give me my reward Ayato-kun" she left.

He turned to Yui, her eyes held confusion.

"Which type of reward Ayato-kun?"

"Oh nothing, she was talking about fees of her father. We will leave at the time of dawn" he instructed Yui, "You should take rest now" he changed his mind to take pleasure from his beloved. Firstly, he should give some surprise to a girl, who challenged Ayato-sama.

It took every ounce of his tolerance to control himself and not to bite or do any dirty thing to Yui.

He knew, Yui needed rest now and the ritual of marking would take time which he didn't have now. He wanted to go his palace, as soon as possible, but before it, he had to give reward to his little benefactor.

When, he was sure, Yui was fallen asleep, he softly entangled his arms from her.

His shirt was still in Ai's room.

He went to Kaede's room first. Though, he didn't have money now to pay his fees, nor he took checkbook or something like this, but he didn't want to remain in debt of anyone.

He found old man in the lounge.

"Do you want something Ayato-sama?"

"Nothing, just give me paper and pen" he commanded and Kaede as usual complied.

He wrote some words on paper and signed his name at the hand.

After finishing this, he gave paper to Kaede.

"Go to Ryan Dunn, he is cashier of our treasure. You can give this paper to him and he will give your money, how much you want"

Kaede was stunned with his offer.

"Oh! Thank you so much" Kaede bowed with respect and Ayato's eyes shined to see him like this.

He nodded and vanished in the room, where Yui was laying soundly.

He waited for some time, his senses completely heightened.

Kaede had to sleep, for acting on his plan.

Though, Kaede was a Noble vampire and vampires usually sleep at day time but he was doctor of humans, so he knew, Kaede will follow the human's routine.

He was proved right, when he heard Kaede's snoring voice.

" Perfect" he muttered and sprang on his feet.

He checked Yui for a moment and confirm she was alright.

Now it was time for doing what he wanted to do with Ai Saito.

He reached at the door of her room and without knocking, he came inside.

As expected, she was awake, might be getting ready for school.

He thought to see uniform on her bed.

"Oh! Ayato-kun" her eyes shined with mischievous glint.

He knew, this girl held some kind of obsession with him same as what he held for Yui.

He stared at her for a moment and his lips upward with mischievous smile.

"I came here to give your reward" he purred in her ear seductively.

"Oh! So I think I shouldn't go school now" she wrapped her arms around his bare upper torso.

He smirked, how much fragile creatures are girl! He thought.

He didn't take any great effort to seduce her and she was just fallen on his lap like a ripped fruit.

Perfect, he thought and reciprocated her hug.

"Ayato-kun! I missed you so much" he could understand the ache in her tone but how much sadistic he was! Wasn't he? He enjoyed this.

He departed from her and looked into her eyes.

She closed to him and tried to entangle her lips to him but his index finger stopped her seductive attempt.

"Ayato-kun..." She protested, voice was seductively heavy.

"No, no..." He threw her on her bed.

"You're not allow to do something in the present of Ore-sama! This is my feast" his voice held mischief but she complied with all of her heart.

Girls..! How weird creature they're! He broke her heart and she was still putty in the hands of his.

He hovered over her, saw how her tongue damp her lips and how her eyes turned light purple to mauve, darken in lust.

Though, he was declared himself Yui's. But it didn't hurt to play little bit with his ex-girlfriend. Didn't it?

"Unbutton your shirt" he commanded her and she complied happily.

Ayato bit his lips to control over his own lust. She was wearing nothing underneath. In normal situation, he would like it, but not now. He grunted in pain, which he felt in his lower torso.

But he was Ayato Sakamaki, best in everything.

Ai didn't wait for his next instruction and made very little effort to put off her shirt.

His green emerald turned into jade, darken in lust.

No, he instructed his body to control over its prey, not become prey itself.

He held both of her hands above her head.

"Don't do anything which I don't order to do...understand?" He said with menace but there was no fear in her amethyst eyes, but only lust.

She nodded and his hands automatically urged towards the hem of her skirt. It took only few second to him to rip it apart from her.

Ai made sound, which showed her pleasure from his act.

"Touch me.." She was fighting with her lust, he could see but damn on him, if he would cheat on his beloved.

"Not so soon" he smirked to see her disappointed face.

He saw here and there to see something which work for her.

"Touch yourself.." It was great step in his plan.

He left her hands and stood over her. She happily complied and soft moans escaped from her lips. Ayato's eyes spontaneously made path on her luscious curve but he inwardly slapped himself for his sin.

Yes! It was sin for him. He saw how his mother was involved with his uncle. Damn! He even witnessed their intimate moment. He was also witnessed, how his father deceived to his other wife at the name of love, but for just deriving out his own purpose from him.

He looked at the girl in front of him, pleasuring herself and didn't realize that he was doing the same.

He turned toward the her wardrobe, he took out many clothes to find what was he searching.

"A..ya..yato...kk..kkun.." She hardly stood any chance in front of him in her state, completely drowned in her lust.

"Give me a minute, you carry on" he commanded and did his work.

Finally, he found it. It was long thin scarf. He jerked the fabric many times to know the strength of the cloth. Yes! It was strong like rope to held her there.

He found another scarf like it.

Perfect, yes! He found finally what he was looking for.

He surveyed the room in a one glance. It was average size room. He was standing next to wardrobe, from few steps away, Ai's bed was located on which Ai was doing...activities, actually dirty activities.

There was clothes scattered around the room which was his doing.

He stepped towards the bed and held both of her upper arms, careful not to touch her luscious mounds.

He was becoming horney but he was at the end of his plan and he didn't want to lose his cool now.

"Ppp..plll..llea..sssee" her eyes pleaded him to do unmentionable things to her but he kept her on waiting.

"Wait just little bit"

He knew, she was at the edge of her orgasm, so he stopped her.

He held her both hands and started to bind her both hands. Her face showed her excitement and he chuckled inwardly to see her condition.

He tightly bound both of her hands and bound another edge of scarf with the one rode of bed. He repeated same procedure with her feet.

"Done!" He cleaned his hands from invincible dust.

"Cc..ccom..mmmett..tto..mmm..mmeeAaayyaatto..kkun" she was tormented with the need of his touching her.

He came to her and instructed in hoarse voice. "Open your mouth.." He was still cool and collective from outside but this charade also effected him, not like her but it did.

She complied impatiently to take his sensitive organ and he struck the knot of her shirt on her mouth.

Her eyes widened with horror and she gagged. He was sure, she wouldn't die but still he loosened the cloth in her mouth.

He struggled with her bondage and he chuckled darkly, but this time outwardly.

He turned to the door and he knew she couldn't say a word to him but inwardly, she was fuming, bashing, flaming, abusing to him.

Now, it was time to take his Yui and leave this damn place.

He chuckled once more with all of his heart to think about the miserable state of the insolent girl who tried to threaten Your-Truly.

Yes! This girl would never dare to mess with him again.

Yes! Revenge was sweet.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys! I do not mean to humiliate a girl, especially who is like this because of her heart. I did this because I do not want to make Ayato OOC, and we know what kind of personality, our hero held? So, I'm sorry, if I offend anyone. And Thanks to every reader of my fic.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! I am soooo sorry for late update. I just lost a track of this story. And thanks to everyone who is reading and waiting for this fic. I hope you will like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own DL.

* * *

The moon was shining its luminous to the resident of earth. The people who could be cruel or merciful, rash or kind, rude or polite, lovable or hateful. When it came to showering its light, moon never judged anyone by their age, gender, class, race, their status as human or non-human; vampire, or lycans or any other creature. Anyone who came under its shelter, it equally catered its blessing on them without any bias. It was a creature of justice.

However, when it came to purebloods, moon loved them and adored them and became biased or favorable. For the moon, they were the creature of night and it loved night and they were pure without the mixing of any lowlife mortal or immortal's blood. So, moon loved them and when it loved someone, it showered its myriad of blessing on them. That was the reason, whenever moon had shown its full glory on the dark sky, it gave a large part of its glory to pureblood.

The large gash on his back was long healed and he was feeling energetic once again. He took Yui in his arm, she was still sleeping but stirred a little bit because of his touch.

Though, doctor recommended them to stay for one day there but he was completely healed and his activities with doctor's daughter took its toll on him.

The moon was in its full power, so as he. But everything came with price and the lust for blood and flesh was the price.

His red hoodies and white underneath's back was tattered but he did not care. Yui was alright, he didn't care about anything else.

He went outside doctor's home, his heightened sense felt Ai's muffled voice and struggle but he did not care.

For the only thing, he cared was in his arms.

Once he was under the large umbrella of silvery luminous of moon, he felt himself alive again. The night was long and he had plenty of time to reach at his destination. However, he didn't want to waste more time. He already used plenty of it.

"She is half marked" one of those lowlife creatures' voice echoed in his mind. He remembered, Yui declared that she belonged to him. Once, he took her innocent with her consent, he would mark her permanently. And once, it happened that, no one would able to snatch his property from him.

His speed was average, because he wanted Yui to take her rest fully. The ritual will be long enough as well as his lust for her. So, he wanted her to take a complete rest before it.

It took few minutes with his godlike speed to reach at the gate of Sakamaki mansion.

The mansion was silent, though lights were on.

He did not care about anyone at home. So, he directly went towards his room but stopped by the voice.

"Oh! I see, you've brought bitch-Chan!" It was indeed Laito.

He grunted in response.

"Don't you wanna share?" He looked at the sleeping creature in his arms.

"Don't you have a school to attend?" He asked fretfully.

"Ah, we were having a meal, when my sensitive nose trickle due to sweet smell of Bitch-Chan", he upped his nose in air and Ayato wanted punch his nose, but prevented it.

"She needs rest" he averted his arms from his brother.

"Ah ah," Laito chuckled darkly.

Ayato grunted in unappreciated manner.

"When do you start to have soft and caring side huh?" His brother's tone was sarcastic.

"She is mine" he grunted ruefully.

Laito chuckled once again.

"You are really a possessive freak Oni-sama" Ayato knew, whenever his brother used honorific for him, it meant he was thinking something malicious for him. Though, that time, he only poked his shoulder lightly then waved his hand.

"I'll see her after school," he vanished into dining room and Ayato knew, soon everyone would be there to accompany them and he did not want to do that.

He went towards his only treasured place, the place which witnessed his good and bad times. The hidden tears, he shed and the muffled sobs, which was stopped by his pillow and the nightmares, he bore. Everything which either hidden or exposed was not obscured from the safety of his room.

He put down his beloved on his bed, still sound asleep with the influence of sedition.

Her lovely blond hair was scattered on his dark colored pillow like the light hues of gold in the dark night. He adjusted himself beside her and combed her hairs with his slender fingers.

The golden hues were soft like silk threads. His wayward fingers slid down on her pale skin; her soft left cheek, her jawline, her chin, then her neck and reached on her collarbone. Something stirred inside of him.

She indeed was beautiful but he witnessed large share of beauty in his life. There was something in her which arose somersault inside of him.

Might be her innocence, which appealed like an angel to the demon. Forbidden fruit was always taste like heaven for the demon like him but she was not forbidden. She was made for him.

His wayward fingers once again started whispering to her skin; collarbone to her breastbone. He chuckled inwardly to think that she was flat. The Pancake...his Pancake.

But his chuckle became dark when he realized what was inside the ribcage of her.

A heart.

Demon's daughter's heart.

The treacherous wife's heart.

The abusive mother's heart.

His mother's heart.

The woman who was and still is the root of every problem's heart.

If she was not in their life, Laito was not like sadistic freak.

If she was not in their life, Kanato was not like psychopath and lost.

If she was not in their life, he was not like this; demoniac and cruel and cold and ruthless and...and loveless.

He chuckled darkly on the irony of his life. If that woman was not in their life, they did not exist. Simple as that but it was not.

He withdrew his fingers from her skin. He laid down completely beside her. His one hand was wrapped around her abdomen and another was on her shoulder. Her back was on him and he inhaled deeply her feminine fragrance. He placed his head on her shoulder, she once again moved slightly but her sleep was not broken.

He was not tired, the full moon was his energy but he did not want to enjoy this. For once in his life, he wanted nothing but just to lay there on his bed. In the safety of his room, beside his beloved.

He wanted to feel nothing just to smell her and feel her pressed on him. Moreover, the silence of his room without any worry of his brothers and those lowlife creatures and his mother and the throbbing little thing inside the chest of his beloved and the eagerness about marking. Once in his life, he wanted nothing but to feel little piece of heaven laying beside him.

* * *

It took only few days for life to come into track and for Yui to get her previous self again.

She was talking with his brothers like they were her family and started school too with him.

He also saw Ai there, who always glared at him at the same time blushed with embarrassment which Ayato was confirmed that because of teaching his lesson to her. Though she didn't come to him or Yui.

Everything was going on like it was before the kidnapping of his beloved, except that he didn't allow his brothers to touch what was his.

"She is my girlfriend. So be a good brother all of you and stay away from your brother's property". He once declared on the dining table.

Yui confirmed his claim.

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "She is half marked" he was the only one who commented.

Though, Kanato stared Yui's neck with his big eyes, which rivaled his favourite teddy bear but he did not comment either.

Laito chuckled in very Laito-like-way, Subaru grunted disapprovingly. And Shu...? Well, he was sleeping that time.

Though, his brothers did not try on Yui beside Laito, who was always watching her like a predator to prey.

Once, he was almost successful in his attempt.

He yanked one of his triplet from his girlfriend and hugged his beloved.

"Find yourself a girlfriend you bastard" his face color was as red as his hairs with rage.

Laito chuckled once again, which freaked out Yui.

"She tastes like sex" Laito moved his tongue on his lips, his act fanned the fire of jealousy inside of him.

"Bastard," he once again jumped on his full brother but Yui tugged his sleeves.

"Ayato-kun no...he is your brother" that was first time, he did not soften to see the tears in her eyes. On the contrary, he felt rage on her.

Why was she so soft and kind and forgivable and pathetic and weak and coward. That was the second time in his life, he wished she was a little bit like his mother. Not cruel, but not so much merciful either. Not treacherous, but not blindly loyal at least. Not heartless but not pathetic. She should be like her a little bit. Strong and stood for herself whenever the time came. That time, first time in his life, he felt fretful of protecting her.

He grasped her wrist in iron like grip that for once he thought he broke it.

That day, he dragged her towards his room which was theirs now.

He threw her on his bed, she was in her school uniform as well as him. They were just about to leave for school. He went to take a shower when that incident happened.

"I'll mark you now" his voice was stern and he decided, he waited for long enough.

Yui's eyes widened but she did not say anything.

It took few moments for him to take off any type of barrier between them.

When he took her delicious blood, when she declared that she belonged to him and when he was on her, about to take her innocent for the first time and all. He took the glance of her beautiful innocent face.

Her eyes were tightly shut and there was an expression of pain and forcefulness and disapproval like she was in great pain, like she was not ready for this.

"You're not ready for this. You don't want it," he declared matter of factly.

"No, Ayato-kun, it is not like..." Her face was red with shame, her arms spontaneously covered her chest.

She was avoiding eye contact with him, he noticed.

He clamped her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

There was confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you so kind? Can't you just deny what you don't want?" his tone held loathing for her cowardly attitude which was shadowed by her kindness.

She opened her mouth to say something but did not find any word.

He held her shoulders, this time gently and asked. "Do you love me?"

Before she opened her mouth to answer him, he once again cut her.

"Answer me honestly" he warned her like that he would not take any crap from her.

She pushed him a little bit to take a breath fully and this time he led her do this by giving her space.

She wrapped his midnight blue sheet around her bare torso. She looked angelic to his demon heart but he controlled his lust once again.

"I don't know Ayato-kun what is love" she started.

He himself did not know either.

"But, what I feel towards you is unique" she dampened her lips. "I... I like you. You were the one who took my blood first and took my first kiss." Her face was red while confessing it.

Ayato was listening intently. It was first time, he gave her chance to tell him anything. It was first time, he was listening to her instead of taking her blood, kissing or lusting for her.

It was first time, he was treating her as a human being instead of a piece of meat.

"I feel about you like I never feel about anyone else in my life. It is intense and my heart clenches whenever I think you are hurt," she was looking at her hands idly.

"I just want to make you happy. Your happiness makes me happy. If this is love, then I love you Ayato-kun" there was flow of tears in her eyes, she looked at him this time and Ayato felt the vice like grip on his own heart.

How could he?

How could he hurt her like this?

First time in his life, he felt ashamed on himself.

He went to her and took her petite torso in his arms.

"So, you don't want it" it was more a statement than a question.

He felt she shook her head.

"Not now at least," she looked into his eyes, her small hand caressed his cheek. "I want to know you Ayato-kun," she downed her thick eyelashes. He looked at her interestingly.

"I want this relationship of ours more emotional than physical" he nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her head.

When, he looked the terrified look in her eye when he was about to take her virginity. He once again felt disgusting to think about her defenceless attitude. But after listening to her, he felt love and the strange thing which he never felt for anyone before in his whole life.

He felt respect for her. So, he respected her decision to make their bond on emotions first, then lead it towards physical terms.

Though, he took her blood here and there and they had many delicious kisses. But he always was cautious that she was comfortable in his arms.

So, everything was going straight and smooth and amazingly his brothers understood their relationship and did not pry.

Except that devil Laito but Ayato noticed that his brother was always attempted anything when he was sure Ayato would catch him. So, his attempt was nothing but teasing.

So, everything was going great and peaceful in his life. But, nothing was peaceful in the life of him as a son of Cordelia and Karlheinz. Soon, the peace would be shattered and he would see the new phase of his life.

Soon, he would taste the new type of pain of love. Because who said love is the bed of roses? Especially for the demonic creature like him? So, soon he would suffer through new test of his love-life.

* * *

I hope you like it. If you have little bit time, then must tell me through review that do you think Ayato's soft side and his care for Yui makes him OOC? I will really appreciate it and it will help me to develop his character in latter chapters.


End file.
